


Heart-Shaped Hole

by ezbow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Past Axel/Roxas, M/M, Mentioned Riku/Sora - Freeform, References to Drugs, Short & Non-Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezbow/pseuds/ezbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas came down from the high with an arm too casually slung around his waist, a hot and heavy breath panting leisurely into his ear, bed linens sticky from sweat and an eased mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped Hole

Roxas came down from the high with an arm too casually slung around his waist, a hot and heavy breath panting leisurely into his ear, bed linens sticky from sweat and an eased mind. He laid still in that moment when his psyche had not yet entirely unscrambled, where he could pretend this was his and Rikus joint life, always effortless, sleeping all day and living all night, swerving in and out through indifference and euphoria, neither looking back nor looking forwards. Never lacking because there would be no want or need for anything else than cheap thrills and happy endings.  
That life could have, for all one knows, been given a chance once upon a time, but that chance had slipped out through the front door the moment a man with red hair and a sultry smile sauntered in and gave him wings, before leaving again with all the chances Roxas ever could have gotten. Now Riku had Sora and Roxas had an empty chest and a box in his underwear drawer he opened to stuff his heart-shaped hole with its contents when his veins were drained dry and every exhale was a wail of anguish.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something.  
> The drug reference mentioned in tags is "joint".


End file.
